Continué mi camino sin ti…
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: ¿Sabes?... Cada día es difícil, hasta que lo dejas de pensar.
1. Prólogo

Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei.

Esto es un fic de fan's para fan's.

**Advertencia:** _No mentes susceptibles ni en tiempo de._

* * *

**Continué mi camino sin ti…**

**-.-.-  
**

Llovía, no hacía frío, pero sí llovía fuerte y sin parar, tanto que ya los charcos sobre el césped se comenzaban a volver pequeños ríos diminutos que en su descenso hacía la fosa, mojaban los zapatos de los demás.

–Es tiempo de dar el último adiós.

Bajó el serpentear ruidoso de las gotas contra el paraguas y bajo la casi empapada cabellera castaña, movió sus ojos a un lado y a otro. A la derecha estaba la familia de su mejor amigo: su mamá, su papá y él.

Apretó por instinto su mano contra el bastón del paraguas pero se detuvo de ir, volviendo por instantes su mirada a su hermano y de regreso al frente donde se encontraba el centro de la reunión.

–Hikari –giró el rostro arriba, su madre se había acercado y agachándose un poco le hablaba. Dándose el tiempo para mirarla, se dio cuenta que ésta lucía cansada y más triste de lo que reflejaba su pálida piel–, cariño, es tiempo de marcharse –Volvió la mirada a su hermano, éste había sido tomado del brazo por su padre y le había instado a caminar. Se preguntó si Tai estaba conciente de lo que hacía. Después, aún algo rehúsa, giró donde Takeru.

–Creo que sería prudente darle tiempo, ¿te parece?

Asintió mecánicamente, el rubio seguía en su lugar inamovible, pálido y más delgado de lo sanamente posible. Su padre había sacado un cigarrillo que tras los segundos no encendió y volvió a guardar, mientras la única mujer terminaba por hablar unas cuantas cosas más con las personas que se estaban encargando para descender el ataúd.

–_¿Entierro de cuerpo?_–había preguntado ella. Su amigo sólo se había encogido de hombros sin mucha respuesta–. _Así lo decidieron._

Le había extrañado, después de todo la costumbre era la cremación. Sin embargo tras pasar los segundos, fue entendiendo la negación que existía de aceptar por completo todo aquello.

En silencio subió al auto, su hermano se encontraba a un lado, empapado de pies a cabeza y tiritando de frío. Llevaba el uniforme de la escuela aún con los botones mal abrochados de cuando fuera a salir de casa el día pasado, y un hoyo a la rodilla derecha producto de una caída que había tenido cuando salió corriendo camino al hospital. Recordaba que aquella tarde le había ido a recoger su madre para comentarle el incidente de Tai, pero también la razón.

–Creo que lo más prudente sería irse por la avenida –Su madre revisaba el celular, aparentemente el clima había empeorado y tapado ciertos accesos de regreso.

Volvió la vista hacia el sepelio buscando un poco más para ver si lo encontraba, mas no pudo localizar a Takeru y su familia. Ya se habían marchado todos. Al girar se dio cuenta que Tai no había dejado de mirar hacía ahí.

–Tomaré la ruta del norte –terminó su padre.

Se recargó por completo en el asiento y se colocó el cinto de seguridad. Tardarían en llegar, y además, estaba cansada. Así que cerró sus ojos sin darse cuenta en caer dormida.

-.-.-

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios:** Espero que les haya gustado.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	2. Sora

Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei.

Esto es un fic de fan's para fan's.

**Advertencia:** _No mentes susceptibles ni en tiempo de._

* * *

**Continué mi camino sin ti…**

**-.-.-  
**

**1.– Sora**

_/Todo parecía un mal chiste en el cual, seguía soñando./__  
_

Iba con su mochila colgando al brazo y caminaba de forma normal sin prestar mucha atención a nada. El camino de casa a la escuela había resultado silencioso, aburrido y con un dejo que no estaba seguro de qué era. Así igual entro a la escuela y caminó por los pasillos sin prestar más atención a nadie excepto a quien le saludara, como los amigos del futbol o de videojuegos, mas la conversación sólo llegaba hasta ahí y él continuaba su camino cortando en abrupto al saber que harían esa pregunta que él aún no deseaba contestar.

Todo seguía tan rápido aún. Incluso si cerraba los ojos podía escuchar su propia respiración agitada al correr por los pasillos y el dolor de las rodillas diciéndole que en cualquier momento caería.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta y miró por momentos el número 2D.

–_Él intentaba marcar su número._

–_¿Marcar? ¿A que…?_

–_Un joven rubio, él intentaba marcarle. He tomado su celular, lo han llevado al hospital de Takishimo._

–¿Taichi?

Salió abruptamente de su pensamiento y terminó encontrándose de golpe con un rostro algo pálido y preocupado, sus ojos estaban hinchados y traía ojeras.

–Taichi, ¿te encuentras bien?

–¿Sora?

La aludida parpadeó y decidiendo alejarse le miró con igual preocupación que antes, sino es que más.

–Deberías ir a clase.

Éste iba a responder, pero viendo hacia la puerta se dio cuenta de algo importante: su salón era el 2A. Generalmente tomaba aquella ruta para acompañar al rubio y de ahí, éste seguía.

–Sí, eso haré. Ten un buen día.

Dio media vuelta, pero la voz de Sora volvió a regresarle.

–Oye Tai… –era baja y algo insegura. Pareció dudarlo un par de segundos y desistir negando–. Oye Taichi, ¿te gustaría comer hoy conmigo?

El castaño se giró a verla. Sora llevaba su uniforme, que siempre pulcro, ahora mostraba un par de arrugas, y parecía traer un portafolio un poco más pequeño de lo usual. Eso le hizo recordar que él no había traído lonche.

–Vendré por ti al terminar clase.

Y se marchó dejándola atrás continuando a su salón.

Ahora que lo pensaba, aquella mañana tampoco había desayunado.

––/––/––

Sora se la pasó en todo momento pensativa, tanto así que a esa quinta vez que le llamaban la atención y el que la profesora tamborilera la tiza contra el pizarrón, no la hicieron alertarse, como normalmente se supondría.

––/Sora/––

–_Cariño... tenemos que hablar._

En su casi caída, su madre le había abrazado tan fuerte que se estuvo así un momento más, sin creerlo, balbuceando algo como "tiene que ser una broma" y "eso no puede ser posible". ¡No podía! Justo le había visto el día de ayer comprando un par de paletas al lado de Tai. Y además... el día de hoy tenían planes como... como... ¡el juego de Tai! y... el con...cierto.

Su celular timbró, se trataba de un mensaje de Mimi. Lo vio y, con la vista empapada sólo picó marcar.

––/End/––

–¿Entonces?

Parpadeó leyendo por primera vez.

–Seis.

Y se controló cuando se sentó mientras la profesora asentía, agradecía demasiado haberse esforzado mucho el año pasado estudiando.

Volvió a desviar la mirada a la ventana y siguió observando el cielo. Era tan azul.

––/––/––

Por la tarde cuando llegó con Tai quien se marchaba en su ensimismamiento, al principio no le pareció raro el verlo tan distraído como siempre, pero después al saberse que había olvidado la cita, volvió a punzarle esa sincera preocupación.

–Entonces… ¿te ha gustado?

Sora le miró y después sutilmente a la hamburguesa, haciéndole entender a lo que se refería y, al mismo tiempo, hacerle ver que no había tocado bocado.

–Sí, bueno… –éste balbuceó algunas cosas, parafraseó otras in entendibles y terminó jugando con media papa tras haberla mordido–, es que comí hace rato.

Mentira. Sora lo sabía. Incluso aunque Tai lo hubiese hecho cinco minutos atrás, igual hubiera aceptado comer nuevamente con gusto.

–Taichi… –Iba a continuar pero apenas pudo completar el nombre antes que se le rompiera la voz y tuviera que obligarse a tomar aire.

Había pasado una semana, una donde ella lloró y lloró y seguía llorando cada que se acordaba. Pero con el tiempo se hacía más pesado el aire y más confuso el recuerdo.

Aquel primer día durmió con su madre, se había quedado en su cuarto mientras le abrazaba y se ahogaba en lágrimas. No recordaba cuánto había sido, pero sabía que lo suficiente para haber caído por el cansancio.

Al siguiente, al despertar, sin haberse aminorado el sentimiento, con los ojos hinchados y la cabeza martillándole, el primer paso le dio nauseas haciéndole correr al baño y devolver saliva tras no comer anteriormente nada. De esa tarde recordaba haberse sentado a ver televisión echada en el sillón, cobijada y sin querer salir mientra abrazaba una almohada.

Esa almohada con forma de un pájaro rosa… de verdad que le había ayudado. Incluso con el cariño adquirido le nombró: Piyomon.

–Taichi... ¿cómo t-...

–Es tarde –anunció repentinamente sin siquiera ver su reloj, y mecánicamente guardando la comida–. Debo pasar por Hikari y Takeru, ellos se han quedado tiempo extra por la limpieza del salón.

La pelirroja guardó silencio y queriendo detenerle, se guardó el deseo. No estaba segura de siquiera lograr conjeturar una completa pregunta y, tras ello, un eficiente apoyo. Se mordió el labio inferior y pasándose un brazo sobre los ojos, acto que el castaño fingió no ver, ella se borró las lágrimas, asintió y ambos salieron.

–Te veré mañana –vio a Tai levantar la mano en gesto de despido pero antes, lo detuvo–. Taichi... cuídate.

Esa tarde, caminó despacio donde le esperaban. Hikari conversó de algunos proyectos para la obra estudiantil y Takeru pareció ponerle algo de atención mas, así como se mantuvo en el camino, en silencio, fue como se despidió, volviendo educadamente a rechazar una invitación a comer.

La menor lo observó entrar a su casa y cuando volteó, no pudo evitar comparar ese silencio que se reflejaba también en su hermano.

-.-.-

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios:** Espero que les haya gustado.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	3. Mimi

Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei.

Esto es un fic de fan's para fan's.

**Advertencia:** _No mentes susceptibles ni en tiempo de._

* * *

**Continué mi camino sin ti…**

**-.-.-**

**2.- Mimi**

_/Y cuando cerraba los ojos, dolía increíblemente.  
Tú sabes, que si pudiera desear una cosa,  
ya sabes cuál sería./_

–¡Sal conmigo! –Y Mimi no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Así que, al verlo seguir parado en la puerta algo sorprendido, ella entró y empujándole por la espalda le sacó de ahí terminando por guiñarle un ojo a Hikari y advertirle que _estaría en buenas manos_.

Lo obligó a recorrer un centro comercial, opinar sobre ropa y zapatos, engullirse un helado y seguir sobre aparatos electrónicos y sombreros. Cosas sin sentido, pero que parecían divertirla.

–¿Tú crees que es lindo? –Se vio en un espejo. Un lado, el otro y, cuando no hubo respuesta giró. Tai estaba sentado en un sillón junto a un par de bolsas que venía cargando desde la mañana, y observaba a lo lejos la estancia de música.

––/Mimi/––

–_Sora, cálmate. No entiendo qué dices –_Al principio había creído que se trataba de una broma al solo escuchar ruiditos y gimoteos, pero entonces su amiga habló, lloraba_–. ¿Sora?_

Escuchó silenciosa con la boca tapada mientras se le salían las lágrimas, apenas entendía un pedazo de lo que la otra hablaba. Al final, antes de que colgara, lo único que le preguntó fue: –¿Saben los otros?

Recordaba, tras colgar con Jyou, haberse puesto a llorar mucho, a pulmón, tanto que su papá había entrado asustado a su cuarto. Lloró tanto como le fue posible y hasta que los ojos se le hincharon y no pudo más.

––/End/––

Aquella misma tarde había salido al Japón, fue suficiente para llegar al entierro.

Dejó el sombrero a un lado y caminando hasta ahí, le jaló a otra área, ¡la de videojuegos!

–¿Entonces presiono aquí ...

–¡Aún no!

Pero fue tarde, Mimi había lanzado la granada al inicio del juego. Sacó la lengua juguetonamente y se acomodó como todo un soldado para continuar el juego.

-¡Bien! ¡Bien! Entiendo, parece fácil.

Un suspiró por parte del otro y entonces volvió al juego.

La castaña mató uno ahí, otro por allá, gritó cuando una cosa extraña y fangosa le arrastraba. Saltó y dio de golpes al arma cuando no querían salir las municiones y, cuando hubieron pasado de nivel, se giró y abrazó al otro efusivamente. Y así siguieron durante diez gloriosos minutos más, hasta que Tai murió e, irremediablemente al minuto, lo hizo Mimi.

–Bueno, estoy segura que no faltaba mucho para terminar –Se abanicó, tanto ejercicio le había echo sudar. Dejó el arma y miró la pantalla, pasaban al malo riéndose, después los créditos y los ratings. No sabía porqué se había sorprendido de verlos en el primer lugar si era de esperarse, o quizás la elección de nombres fue la sorpresa, pero el leerlos le trajo nostalgia.

–Tai y Matt –se repitió bajito.

–_Yamato es muy largo –Tai se había quejado–. Ya-ma-to –Creó una pausa y pareció contar algo, entonces saltó realizándose con una epifanía–. Te diré Matt, ¡eso es más corto!_

_El otro, ofendido, negó. Pero era ir contra una pared. Tras aceptarlo sin remedio, decidió entonces que le llamaría Tai._

–_Bien._

–_Bien._

–Mira, ¿qué tal ése de ahí? –jaló la fémina.

_–Algo peculiar pero… parece divertido._

_–¿Te parece? –Tai no lo miró muy bien, pero igual se subió. A lo que el rubio comenzó a reír a carcajada abierta tras haberle tomado una foto._

_–¡Te patearé!_

Cedió a la petición de su amiga y ayudándola a subir, él fue con el contiguo. Pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba mal, es decir, ibas trotando en un caballo enorme y quizás uno se vería ridículo observando desde fuera, pero adentro galopaba velozmente evitando que unos maleantes se robaran el tren al cual él debía proteger.

Inclinó el cuerpo a un lado y evitando resbalarse con la sacudida del caballo al rechinar, se pescó mejor, golpeó los lados para que corriera más y... ¡ahí estaba!

–¡Tómala!

¡Nadie podía escapársele! Mucho menos unos delincuentes con caballos debiluchos. No que el de él, ¡Trueno era todo un semental color negro!

–Hey Matt, ¡¿viste eso?!

Mimi, quien estaba bien pescada al caballo, le dirigió una mirada triste.

Silencio.

El tren se adelantó dejándolos atrás, entonces el juego terminó.

–… –Tai negó, se bajó y, asiéndola por la cintura, la bajó. Ella agradeció, ya tenía los brazos entumidos–. Venga, vámonos de aquí.

Recogiendo las cosas recorrieron un poco más del centro comercial y tomando un autobús, el moreno acompañó a su amiga hasta la puerta de su casa.

–Taichi... –bajó la mirada y, tras pensarlo un rato, le abrazó–. Siempre estaré ahí, recuérdalo.

Él asintió sin decir nada y con un gesto de la mano se despidió.

Aquella tarde era la última de Mimi en Japón, sus vacaciones habían finalizado. Y con toda sinceridad, no estaba segura si pronto regresaría. Solamente, antes de marcharse, quería asegurarse que su amigo estaría bien.

-.-.-

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios:** Espero que les haya gustado.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	4. Koushiro

Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei.

Esto es un fic de fan's para fan's.

**Advertencia:** _No mentes susceptibles ni en tiempo de._

* * *

**Continué mi camino sin ti…**

**-.-.-  
**

**3.- Koushiro**

_/Con cada paso, era como si me asfixiara._  
_Lo increíble es que podía respirar,_  
_pero igual los pulmones me quemaban_  
_como si no tuvieran aire./ _

Tai estaba recostado en su cama, se había cansado de esperar que se cargara el disco que había puesto. Francamente no recordaba de qué se trataba pero esperó, ya que seguramente debía ser algo importante porque traía una etiqueta de que debía de escucharlo.

Volvió a lanzar la pelota de manera vertical hacía el techo y la cachó, regresando a repetir el mismo paso. Era acolchonada y pequeña con la que jugaba cuando solía no tener mucho que hacer, o cuando deseaba pensar. No sabía cuándo fue adquiriendo esa maña, pero seguro databa de tiempos antiguos.

–_Hey Tai, ¡deja de ser un holgazán y levántate!_

Algo dentro picó recorriendo desde la médula hasta la nuca y luego muy profundo en el pecho, haciendo que cuando la pelota regresara a él, se le fuera de las manos y cayera al piso en algún lugar que ni siquiera se fijo.

–_Oye, ¡dame eso!_

–_Ahora todo mundo sabrá que el gran Taichi Yagami capitán de fútbol, ¡babea mientras duerme!_

El vídeo se apagó repentinamente. Tai se había levantado y quedado ahí, quieto, mientras aplanaba el botón del encendido en su laptop.

Un ruidito sospechoso y la puerta se abrió, asomándose instantes después una cabellera castaña.

–¿Taichi?

Se trataba de Hikari. Tai sacudió sus pensamientos y giró a verle. Intentó sonreírle pero la menor no pareció regresar el gesto.

–Koushiro acaba de llegar.

–Ya... –Aún con las manos temblándole y el corazón bombeándole dolorosamente, atinó a tomar sus llaves de la mesilla, echarlas al pantalón y caminar afuera–, gracias. Regresaré más tarde, cuídate.

Hikari sólo le observó salir, dio una miradita más al aparato azul a un lado de la cama y decidió mejor salirse.

––/––/––

Koushiro no pudo evitar notar que Tai cada ciertos minutos se llevaba una mano al cuello y jalaba intentando abrirse más la camisa, que de por sí, ya no llevaba corbata y se encontraban los dos primeros botones abiertos.

–Hace calor, ¿eh?

El moreno medió sonrió, medio asintió, pasó una mano por la nuca y nuevamente llevó la mano a sostener la correa de la mochila que le colgaba del hombro; mas no dijo nada.

––/Koushiro/––

Se le había cerrado la garganta cuando recibió la llamada de Mimi. En un principio no supo quién le contó a quién, pero después se enteró que la madre de Sora lo supo gracias a que se había topado con la madre de Tai que iba a reportar la inasistencia de su hijo a la escuela. Entonces Sora había llamado a Mimi llorando y dicha, al pelirrojo.

Aún recordaba haberse caído sobre su asiento en el salón dejando de escuchar todo el barullo de los demás cuando el profesor aún no llegaba. Fue algo... surrealista.

Recordaba también haber salido de ahí corriendo sin disculparse con el profesor que recién entraba y en busca de localizar ese hospital. Había llegado sudando, los mayores hablaban en silencio, alejados. Sora, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo junto a Hikari, quien la abrazaba; a su lado Takeru estaba inexpresivo y, Tai, silencioso, dos bancas más alejado. Solo.

Ya también después se enteró que los golpes que el moreno traía a la cara habían sido producto de un forcejeo con enfermeros que le sacaran cuando éste, en un ataque de enojo, quiso golpear a Yamato por quedarse dormido cuando hablaban. Lo cierto era que Yamato había entrado en paro y Tai, sabía lo que significaba si se quedaba inconsciente.

Minutos después la puerta se abrió, un doctor caminó hasta el Sr. Ishida y, al verlo negar, Sora no pudo evitar una exclamación de lamentación que ahogó tapándose la boca y se abrazó a él, fuerte, como si de ello dependiera su vida. De lo último que recordaba en aquel momento fue ver de reojo como Takeru abrazaba a Hikari y ella le besaba por encima de la frente.

Pensaba que quizás fue un limbo que se lo comió, pero la siguiente imagen en su cabeza era la de él viéndose al espejo con un traje negro y de ahí, pasó a estar rodeado de muchos con el mismo color.

––/End/––

Volvió a la realidad percatándose que se encontraban ya en la escuela, aquel día habían cambiado una materia de horario por un asunto extraordinario para varios grupos, entre ellos el de él y Tai.

Giró a verlo, iba serio y, muy muy bajito, se le escuchaba tararear una canción. Le costó reconocerla, pero al final lo hizo.

–Taichi... –Habían pasado tres meses desde lo sucedido y, en todas esas ocasiones en las que intentaba hablarle, el castaño lo evadía. Respiró hondo y, soltando el aire, negó. El otro parecía no haberle escuchado, o no querido hacerlo.

Siguió en silencio a su lado y ya entrando, los dos se separaron a sus correspondientes aulas.

-.-.-

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios:** Espero que les haya gustado.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	5. Jyou

Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei.

Esto es un fic de fan's para fan's.

**Advertencia:** _No mentes susceptibles ni en tiempo de._

* * *

**Continué mi camino sin ti…**

**-.-.-  
**

**4. Jyou**

_/Hey… ¿recuerdas ese día en que te dije que apestabas?_  
_Hoy, ese recuerdo de tu voz y el olor que emanabas,_  
_temo perderlos./_

Había quedado con Koushiro de verse, sólo que el pelirrojo estaba tardando un poco más de lo debido en un examen mas, no queriendo apresurar, decidió mandarle un mensaje avisando que estaría esperando en el patio. Ahí fue que le vio, a lo lejos, parecía estar en clase de deportes.

Alzó la mano para saludarle, pero le pasó de largo puesto que el otro, alejándose de los demás que parecían haber terminado ya clase, se fue a correr. Miró su reloj no muy seguro, según él ya no había más actividades.

Pasando como cinco minutos recibió un mensaje donde el pelirrojo le avisaba que demoraría quince minutos más por un papeleo.

Suspiró.

Buscó la cafetería, compró un pan y de regreso, sentándose, volvió a ver el reloj y después a Tai.

––/Jyou/––

Había recibido la llamada justo en examen, así que no pudo responder inmediatamente. Pero al ver que en su bandeja tenía veinte llamadas perdidas, marcó inmediatamente. Mimi lloraba a pulmón desde el otro lado y el aludido se sintió mal por no haber contestado inmediatamente ante el estado de su amiga pero, al entender lo que sucedía en su caminata rumbo al siguiente salón, se detuvo y lo único que se le ocurrió fue _–¿Qué cosa? –_y sus pasos fueron acelerándose hasta llegar a las escaleras y de ahí para afuera.

Cuando estaba a una cuadra fue que se lo topó, o más bien, él chocó contra él. Había trastabillado hacia atrás y pegado contra el piso. No estuvo seguro si le reconoció porque se levantó y siguió corriendo, o si sólo ignoró sus gritos que le llamaban.

–_¿Qué es lo que...?_

Bajó la mirada y agachándose observó que se trataba de manchones de sangre. Algo picó, dentro, en su pecho, e hizo que se quedara ahí, calmándose lo suficiente para al llegar, poder apoyar a los demás.

––/End/––

Mirándole, incluso aún se preguntaba _eso_. Se preguntaba si Tai seguía corriendo en silencio y sin detenerse hasta que su cuerpo por fin le tumbara.

–Disculpa mi tardanza.

El pelirrojo, quien recién llegaba, dirigió la vista donde él.

–Taichi... –mas no continuó, no pudo. Jyou pareció entender eso.

–Se encuentra en un lugar donde nosotros no llegamos Koushiro, sólo él puede ayudarse ahora.

Ambos compartieron un silencioso acuerdo y se fueron de ahí.

-.-.-

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios:** Espero que les haya gustado.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	6. Hikari

Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei.

Esto es un fic de fan's para fan's.

**Advertencia:** _No mentes susceptibles ni en tiempo de._

* * *

**Continué mi camino sin ti…**

**-.-.-  
**

**5.- Hikari**

_/Aquella noche tenía miedo de dormir…,_  
_pero también sentía ese deseo por hacerlo./_

Se levantó sudando, la respiración agitada le abrasaba el pecho. Parpadeó un poco más intentando aclararse no sólo la vista sino también la mente y, pateando el cobertor terminó por sentarse a la cama tallándose el rostro y el cabello.

Llevaba varias noches así: soñando que corría y seguía corriendo sin parar hacia algo pero, cuando se levantaba, ya no recordaba _eso_, aquello por lo que tanto se esforzaba hasta doler pero que sabía que si lo lograba, no volvería a sentirse como se sentía ahora.

Con un eco perdido de una voz que no quería recordar, se levantó y caminó a la cocina. Ahí se encontró con Hikari, quien bebía un vaso de leche caliente.

–¿Qué haces despierta?

Ella miró el reloj y después a él. –Lo mismo que tú.

Tai chascó la lengua y fue a servirse un vaso de agua que bebió al momento, se secó la boca y pasando a su lado le palmeó la cabeza. –Ve a dormir pronto.

–Taichi... –Él giró, ella le veía–. Quédate un rato.

––/––/––

Dejando el vaso a un lado, volvió a tomar asiento. Su hermano sólo se limitó a soplar el contenido caliente antes de tomar un sorbito.

Se había quedado hasta tarde por cuestiones de tarea y después, conversando con Takeru. Realmente no se trataba de nada más interesante que los deberes del día, algunas cosas de la televisión y por final, el rubio le contaba sobre una historia de la cual escribía.

–¿Está bien?

El castaño asintió volviendo a beberse otro trago.

––/Hikari/––

Ella no estuvo enterada porque dormía, sin embargo un ruido a la puerta terminó levantándole. Al asomarse por una rendija pudo ver que se trataba de dos oficiales, hablaron dos palabras con su padre y, cuando su hermano apareció tras ellos, su mamá se le echó encima abrazándole.

Siguiendo asomada, escuchó algo sobre "menores problemáticos", después sobre "ayuda", algo sobre "cortadas" y al final una disculpa por parte de sus progenitores. Cuando hubieron cerrado, el mayor de todos enfrentó a su primogénito llamándole la atención pero, por más que le grito, no hubo palabras, sólo asentimientos en respuesta. A todo asentimientos.

Cerró despacito y se regresó a la cama pasando las colchas sobre su cabeza, a los minutos alguien se asomó y volvió a cerrar.

Ella se apretó fuerte haciéndose ovillo.

Aún podía recordar esa tarde, la impresión, el dolor que no podía apagar en ojos de su mejor amigo, y tampoco en los de su hermano.

––/End/––

–Él hubiera querido que continuaras... –Tai la miró, ella tardó en continuar–, por ambos.

Hubo silenció, y después el arrastrar de una silla. Hikari se había marchado.

-.-.-

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios:** Espero que les haya gustado.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	7. Takeru

Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei.

Esto es un fic de fan's para fan's.

**Advertencia:** _No mentes susceptibles ni en tiempo de._

* * *

**Continué mi camino sin ti…**

**-.-.-  
**

**6.- Takeru**

_/Al sentarme en el sillón,_  
_me di cuenta de lo que era_  
_realmente que estuviera vacío./_

–Y entonces... ¡GOOOOL SEÑORES! ¡QUÉ GOLAZO!

Tai saltó emocionado con su refresco en mano que se escurría entre los dedos. Dio dos saltos, pegó un par de gritos, alzó las manos en victoria y entonces giró lanzando un codazo.

–¡Te dije que...

Pero el codazo no pegó y la frase tampoco terminó. Tai se tragó el final y, silencioso, dando un paso atrás se sentó en el sillón de al lado intentando retomar el hilo de lo que veía.

–Es el mejor partido en la historia del futbol de los últimos diez años. Si usted no lo vio, llorará de haberse perdido esa jugada en vivo y a todo color. La multitud está que no se lo cree...

_Apagar._ Tai había aplastado el botón apagar.

–_En ocho mil meses, lo recuerdo. Sí sí, el mejor partido que habrá, ¡no voy a olvidarlo si lo repites cada veinte segundos Tai!_

Tamborileó la lata intentando no ver el otro lugar, pero cansado, terminó por levantarse, tomó rápido su chaqueta y se marchó de ahí.

––/––

No podía estar en casa o más bien… ¡no podía estar en ningún lugar sin sentirse atrapado! Y esa voz...

Sintiendo una punzada a las manos les apretó dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, cruzó por la derecha y pasó de largo la avenida hasta llegar a un parque al cual jamás solía ir ya que contaba con uno más cercano.

––/––/––

Cuando alzó la vista y lo vio, ahí sentado perdido en la nada, se detuvo unos instantes y, tras pensarlo detenidamente, se acercó, saludó con esa sonrisa que siempre traía, y se sentó.

––/Takeru/––

–_La cremación es lo más adecuado!_

–_Él era mi responsabilidad, he decidido que será de la otra manera._

–_¡Pues bonita responsabilidad que has logrado!_

Silencio.

Takeru giró a otro lado observando el pasillo concurrido lleno de gente pasando y sillas vacías. Hikari se había marchado, recordaba que algo sobre cambiarse y dormir, o eso le dijo su madre.

Intentó ver más allá de donde topaba el camino y giraba a ambos lados, uno contrario al otro. Se preguntó…, cuál sería el indicado.

––/End/––

–¿Cómo has estado Taichi?

Pudo apreciar la sorpresa en la mirada castaña que luego se desviara un tanto incómoda. Conocía que Tai lo había estado evadiendo, y no ignoraba la razón. ¿Cinco meses? Sí, llevaba Cinco meses sin verlo tan seguidamente como solían gracias a su hermano. Él intentaba pasar a visitarlo cuando no les recogía a él y a Hikari en la escuela. También se fugaba a sus partidos y lo animaba. E incluso iba para practicar básquet. Pero había ocasiones como aquella cuando éste no lo buscaba, que parecía siquiera querer verlo.

Bajó el rostro mostrando una sonrisa afectada.

–Sé que pasado será un partido importante –comenzó el moreno y se apuntó con el pulgar–. ¿Quieres ver que tanto has avanzado?

Tai no era fanático del básquet pero, sí nato de los deportes. Podría considerarse que, pese a lo mucho que entrenaba el rubio, seguía sin ganarle un partido.

–_Lo tiene en la sangre y eso me cabrea –Yamato estaba rojo granate tras haber perdido el partido y, por lo tanto, la apuesta–. Agrrr, ¡troglodita orangután!_

Dejó escapar una risita. Se preguntaba mucho cuál era la razón de que su hermano siguiera desafiándolo pese a saber que perdería. Ahora lo sabía.

–Te apuesto la cena que puedo ganarte.

–¡Ja!, mejor para mí, cena gratis.

Al levantarse Takeru se detuvo. –Taichi, ¿estarás bien?

Éste lo pensó, se levantó y pasándole un brazo por el cuello, le revolvió el cabello.

–Lo estaremos.

Y no supo porqué, pero esas dos palabras las sintió tan reales que lo tranquilizaron. De verdad esperaba que fuera así.

-.-.-

Continuará...

* * *

**Comentarios:** Espero que les haya gustado.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	8. Taichi

Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Toei.

Esto es un fic de fan's para fan's.

**Advertencia:** _No mentes susceptibles ni en tiempo de._

* * *

**Continué mi camino sin ti…**

**-.-.-  
**

**7.- Taichi**

_/En aquel momento..., me di cuenta que no iba a despertar./_

Aquel día se había levantado muy temprano, ido a casa de Takeru, después por los demás y de ahí tomaron un autobús hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Continuaron un trayecto más en caminata subiendo por escaleras y de ahí en bajada por un campo verde lleno de placas creadas de diferentes materiales y con grabados.

También aquel día, juntos y con Mimi en un teléfono, cantaron, rieron y felicitaron a Yamato Ishida por un año más en que lo conocían. Dejaron un par de ramos y despidiéndose con la promesa de regresar, volvieron a media tarde a la ciudad.

–¡Películas en casa de Taichi!

Éste se sobó la cabeza, sabía el reguero que harían. Pero igual suspiró y alegó un "qué más da" mientras Koushiro ya buscaba junto con Takeru en la Internet sobre reseñas para saber cuál convenía más, y Sora discutía con Hikari las de moda. Por su lado Jyou sonría resignadamente mientras Mimi seguía hablando de unos maravillosos zapatos que viera el otro día e intentaba que él le diera su opinión.

La madre de los castaños los saludó al llegar pero ni bien, con dos pasos de escapatoria, Tai había sido sermoneado y, a regañadientes, enviado a cambiar esa camisa manchada de salsa.

–No entiendo el escándalo... –Se rascó la cabeza quitándose los goggles y después la camisa, buscó algo más pero no estaba la que quería. Movió otro cajón y nada. Al final estaba en el buró a un lado de su cama. La tomó y se sentó sobre el colchón para ajustarse las agujetas.

–...

Se miró las manos, traía una cicatriz a la izquierda del pulgar cruzando hasta la muñeca del lado del meñique. Y sobre la derecha, en los nudillos, otro par de marcas.

Sonrió afectado.

––/Tai/––

Aquella noche corrió tanto como pudo, quizás más de lo que lo hubiera echo en la mañana, y fallándole las rodillas, cayó pegándose contra el pavimento y rodando. Intentó volver a levantarse, pero no pudo, así que sólo golpeó el piso una y otra vez con los puños, hasta que le dolieron.

_Llegó justo antes que lo metieran a quirófano. Cuando lo hizo, él sonrió tosiendo sangre, y agregó que había tardado._

–_Has tardado..._

Una lágrima comenzó a caer y después otra, todas pegando contra el pavimento.

_Cuando hubo __acercadose__, con las piernas temblándole, Yamato susurró algo más y entonces se durmió._

Terminó pegando la frente contra el piso producto de un dolor que le ahogaba al pecho, y se apretó como un ovillo hasta que se cansó de llorar.

––/End/––

Sentado frente a su cama observaba intensamente el buró, sacó esa foto que había guardado en el cajón y, tomando los goggles, los puso colgando en ella.

Sonrió.

No iba a dejar de doler, pero podía aguantar... hasta cumplir su promesa. Por ahora, iría un paso a la vez.

_-.-.-_

_/¿Recuerdas… que siempre decías lo impaciente que era?_  
_No me vas a cree cuando te lo cuente./_

_-.-.-_

Fin

* * *

**Comentarios:** Espero que les haya gustado.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


End file.
